


Villain America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Secrets, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: What if America was a Villain? (Secret Eleven From America's Secrets Series)





	Villain America

He was never the hero. It didn't matter when he shouted it all over the world. This fact was real. America wasn't the hero. He never intended to be hero. The nation was actually the opposite of a hero. He was a villain. The America they all see today wasn't real. It was one big illusion. America had only shown his real self twice, the atomic bombs in the World War Two and the Cold War.

His villainous nature was first gained in the civil war. The splitting caused America to become a bit, insane in the mind. He would protest slavery and then love it. America was never the same after that war. He would shift into a villainous personality if things got too hard.

Luckily, that didn't happen a lot. His cunning and cruel personality was getting stronger after the years. It became more uncontrollable and sometimes he would lash out. He would insult someone or hit something at random times. To stop the weird episodes, America would commit crimes in the night. He was the famous thief and serial killer, Allan. America couldn't stop the villainous side, but he managed to hide it. Well, until now.

All the nations were at the bar. It was totally irresponsible, but after living for hundreds or thousands of years, they needed breaks. The only bad thing was that America had to get out. His villainous side wanted to commit a crime! He had stopped it for the whole week because of the meeting, but now it really wanted to escape. It really wanted to break a law. It really wanted to kill. With his drunken state, it was harder to control.

Right now it was on the edge. He was going t change into his villainous state soon! It could randomly pop up at any time! America could change personalities now! While most nations were drunk, others weren't and may remember America commit a crime!

Stumbling to the bathroom, he looked at the mirrors. The worried nation checked for any noticeable traces of villain America. The usual characteristics were slick brown hair, sharp red eyes and a sadistic, cruel grin. He could see that the cruel smile was on. Luckily the other features weren't. First, America tried to move his mouth. It didn't work. So then, he attempted to push the smile down. It didn't work. He started to panic. The villain had already taken over his speech! Not long after, his eyes started to turn red. The 'hero' side of America couldn't see. Feeling his hair, he could tell that the slick style was appearing. All the joints in his body seemed to move without his consent. The villainous America was in control.

Allan walked out of the bathroom silently. He glided towards the stash of guns left by one of the nations, (Probably Switzerland). As he picked one up, the nation carefully examined it. Nodding, Allan walked to the exit gathering attention from all the nations that decided not to drink.

"America, where are you going?" Germany asked.

Allan turned to look at him. He gave them a sadistic grin.

"I'm villain America, or Allan. What am I doing? Well, you're gonna see on the news tomorrow." Allan smirked as he left, leaving the nations stunned.


End file.
